


For You

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slightly Drunk!Shane, protective!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Shane is a little drunk but all Ryan ever wanted was to protect him.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request for protective ryan.

This, this was unusual. He was completely aware of how strange this whole situation was but that didn't stop it from happening. That didn't stop him from taking a nervous sip from his beer, eyes fixed on his tall friend and it sure as hell didn't stop his friend from downing another shot. 

Ryan wishes he knew what was bothering Shane. For the past couple of weeks, something hadn't been right, there was a shift in him but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Tonight, whatever demons Shane had been battling seemed to have won and he was trying to deal with it with copious amounts of alcohol. A treatment Ryan wasn't a fan of. 

Usually, Shane was the one to do this. The one to show up in his times of crisis and solve the issues. He was always the ones with the comforting words and easy suggestion on how to fix everything. If Ryan were sappier he'd say Shane was his protector and having this switched felt odd. The uncommon urge to protect washed over him again just as it had every other time he watched Shane down a shot that night. 

Ryan had lost count of how many times Shane had tipped back the shot glass that night but it was becoming increasingly apparent that he had had far too many as he started butting into other patrons conversations and laughing at his own jokes. Taking a deep breath and schooling his face, Ryan stood to approach his friend who had been catching with a guy who seemed a little too interested in his drunk friend for Ryan's liking. 

Ryan moved up behind Shane, resting a hand on his arm, "Hey there, big guy. Time to head back to the hotel room, dontcha think?" Shane spared a glance at Ryan before looking away completely ignoring him, "Shane? We need to film tomorrow and ummm you might want some time in the morning to nurse the hangover I think you're gonna have."

Ryan would be lying if he said the next words that left Shane's mouth didn't hurt. He'd be lying if he said they didn't crack his heart just a little, "Maybe I don't want to go back with you." Ryan likes to lie to himself though. He's been lying for months. Every morning when he waked up alone he tells himself he doesn't have more than friendly feelings for his friend he's telling the biggest lie of them all. 

But despite that all, Ryan has to be there for his friend. He can't let his own hurt and feelings interfere with what he knows is right, "Shane, dude, you're wasted and we're in another country. I can't leave you alone."

Shane turned and opened his mouth to say something when the man he was talking to interrupted, "He won't be alone, we were just talking about going back to my place."

Do you ever have a moment in your life where you know what you do then and there will set you on a lifelong path? You know what you say and what you do is important? 

Ryan had several choices in front of him. He could get jealous, yank Shane out the pub and back to the hotel, yelling about how he loves him and how could he be so thick all this time. He could walk out, leave Shane with this man, he was an adult he could make his own choices. He could tell the guy to back off, tell him Shane was his, but that isn't true, they all know that. 

But Ryan wasn't any of those people. He had to be Shane tonight. He had to protect his friend in the gentlest way. Try and protect him. 

Ryan took a deep breath, he could feel Shane's eyes on him. Shane was curious as to what he was going to do. Ryan ignored the man and fixed his eyes on Shane. Shane seemed to give up the second their eyes met, "Come on." 

Shane spared a glance at the man and shrugged. He didn't look that upset. Shane stood and pulled his jacket on, "Okay."

"Okay," Ryan whispered gentle guiding Shane out of the pub. He could feel the man watching them but when he turned around to look he was already moving to another person.

-

The ride back to the hotel was silent, something Ryan was thankful for, it wasnt uncomfortable but they could both feel unspoken words hanging in the air. He hoped Shane wouldn't remember this in the morning, it all felt too weird and out of character. He just wanted to be back in their comfort zone. He never thought he would think this but he wishes he was in a haunted house, scared but knowing Shane would protect him. 

"I'm sorry," Shane mumbled looking out the passenger window. Ryan squeezed the steering wheel.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We've all been a little too drunk for our own good once or twice," Ryan said back just as quietly, feeling that if he spoke louder something would shatter.

"S'not that," Shane said, "The man," Ryan didn't say anything so Shane continued, "I think I like you, not him."

Ryan swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes on the road, "You're drunk."

"Maybe."

-

Ryan unlocked the hotel door and guided Shane to his bed, "Come on, take your shoes off and get in."

Shane followed the instructions the way a drunk man does before collapsing onto the covers. Ryan signed and yanked some covers over his friend, "Thank you. For everything."

"You would have done the same thing. We look out for each other."

Shane seemed content with the answer because he didn't say anything else for a while, "I meant it, you know?" It was Ryan's turn to stay silent as he got himself ready for bed and set some aspirin and water beside Shane for the morning, "Ryan, I meant it."

"Okay, go to bed."

"Do you like me back?"

Ryan wishes in that moment he didn't have a heart. The drunken slurs of a man did nothing but hurt him, "It doesn't matter what I say you won't remember this in the morning. Please, just go to sleep."

"Fine."

-

Ryan woke to the sound of a groan his back to the other bed. He heard the sound of covers being tossed off and pills being gagged down. Shane got up and shuffled to the bathroom, Ryan listened to the telltale grunts and groans of a hangover. 

After a few minutes, Shane came back in and sat on the edge of his bed, Ryan felt him staring, "I know you're awake." 

Ryan feigned slumber for a few more seconds before rolling over, "And?"

"And I want to thank you again for last night."

Ryan clenched his fists on the blankets, "You remember last night?" Shane nodded. Ryan nodded back, "So..how much do you remember?"

"I remember a guy trying to get with me, I remember you cutting me off for the night and bringing us home," Ryan nodded. He didn't remember what he had said. It's for the best. He didn't mean it.

"Yep that's about it," Ryan said, standing and getting ready for the day, hoping to leave the previous night behind them. Shane had other plans.

"And I remember not getting an answer from you?" Ryan stood dumbfounded, mouth hanging open.

"Yes," Ryan breathed out.

"What?" Shane said standing.

"Yes to last nights question," Ryan said trying to hold back so many emotions.

"Yes?"

"Yes," Shane repeated letting the most beautiful smile slide onto his face.

Ryan might not be the toughest guy, or the strongest, or even the bravest but, by God, he continues to do his best to protect Shane as long as Shane will allow him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are lovely and keep me writing!


End file.
